La Forma en la que nos Relacionamos
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: ¿Nunca han sentido curiosidad opor la manera en que convivimos? Damian y Tim han tenido una idea despues de ver a una artista y leer una teoria sobre la catarsis del otro con uno. Si esto no funciona, entonces, estan desididos a irse del lado de su padre, por mucho que lo amen.


LA FORMA EN LA QUE NOS RELACIONAMOS.

-Hagámoslo - Dijo Damian, seguro en ganar la apuesta.

-¿Y si sucede cómo dices? - Pregunto Tim no de buena gana - No ganamos en realidad nada y si arriesgamos mucho. A demás, yo no quiero ser el conejillo de indias. No me intriga y ni quiero demostrarle a Bruce nada.

-Eres una nena, Drake - Damian chasqueo los dientes y se giro a sus hermanos mayores - ¿Qué opinan?

-Es un experimento interesante - Dijo Dick.

-ES estúpido.- Jason dejo su lata de refresco en la pulcra mesa de centro en la mansion - Pá esta metido con sus cosas... Él jamás lo verá así.

Damian sonrió para sus adentros.

-Justamente por eso, Tood. ¿No quieres demostrarle con algo más que nuestras muertes que los humanos no tenemos salvación y que tiene que abandonar Gótica antes de que se cobre algo que nunca podrá recuperar?.

Los otros tres no estaban tan seguros como Damian. Hacer eso era un cuchillo de doble filo. Echarle en cara a Bruce que su batalla contra el mal y la carrera por salvar a Gótica era inútil, no era la mejor forma de hacer que les hiciera más caso a ellos.

Tampoco era una manera bonita de enfrentar a Bruce contra Batman.

-Hagámoslo todos. Así ninguno se sentirá excluido o culpable si las cosas se van de la mano.

-Cosa que pasará según tu predicción - Apunto Tim. Damian asintió - No estoy convencido. Puedo vivir el resto de mi vida siendo un vigilante. No quiero colgar la capa.

-Yo la colgué - Dijo Jason - Soy un señor del Crimen. Vivo bien. Me hieren bien. Me follan bien. Como bien. No me sacrifico por algo imposible de alcanzar. Estoy bien... ¿Por qué querría abandonar todo eso? ¿Sólo porque, tú pequeño demonio, fuiste dejado colgado y olvidado por Pá y Dicktonto?.

Dick tuvo la vergüenza de sonrojarse. El abandonar a Damian en medio de la misión a causa de una persecución, fue imperdonable. En su agenda, también lo era que Batman se olvidara de su propio hijo por enfrentarse a dos caras y evitar la explosión de una bomba en pleno centro de la ciudad.

Damian había estado tan destrozado por ser dejado de lado, que se encerró en su cuarto y no salió ni para ir a la escuela por una semana.

De hecho, quien lo había bajado, fue Red Hood que convenientemente pasaba por ahí para ver que botín podría recoger antes de que la policía confiscase todo el cargamento.

-Ustedes tuvieron la elección de escoger sus vidas.. Yo nunca tuve eso - Dick trago duro - No es un reclamo, pero si es algo que quisiera cambiar, tt. ¿No están cansados de ser cada día más diferentes de los demás y que estos no cambien ni un poco? ¿De sangrar y que nada cambie? ¿De esforzarse y que él no nos mire? - Jason se rasco la cabeza - Quizá si lo hacemos girar a vernos, nos pueda entender. Quizá nos deje decidir... A lo mejor, pueda superar su propio trauma. Y a lo mejor avancemos.

Los tres Waynes se miraron todavía indecisos.

Lo que su hermanito planeaba no era nada seguro y en ciudad Gótica lo era aún mucho menos. Pero... En pleno día, sería importante saber quien detendría eso... Si su padre o Batman. A lo mejor para el resto, su plan era loco, insensible y hasta tonto pero la respuesta que planteaba, era la salvación y la iluminación que sus oscuras vidas ocupaban.

Dejarse en manos...

Esa confianza que a nadie entregaban.

-Hagámoslo entonces. Si, si, pero con la imagen que más aman - Sugirió Dick - Si lo hacemos con la otra, corremos peor riesgo.

Bruce seguía en medio de su junta.

Lucius Fox andaba muy criticón esta última semana. Le echaba en cara el haber perdido una buena cantidad de efectivo en sus juguetes que destrozaba a la primera y en el descuido de sus negocios legales.

La junta con los accionistas iba precisamente de agrandar el mercado de adquisición en vías telefónicas e internet. Algo simple si se hacía bien, la persona que la compañía ajena envió de representante era una mujercita muy bonita y toda novata, Bruce se obligo a no sonreír por lo fácil que el asunto seria.

Era una mala idea enviar a los novatos a Wayne Enterprises.

La junta se alargo otros cuarenta minutos y no iban a ninguna parte.

Últimamente sus días eran así.

Ya ni recordaba si había comido algo antes de subir a su auto para que Alfred lo llevara a su oficina.

De repente su teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

Miro la pantalla de manera disimulada para que Fox no le llamara la atención. Le sorprendió que Alfred fuera quien le enviara un texto donde se podía leer la angustia. Prácticamente esta exudaba de la pantalla táctil.

-¿Sucede algo, señor Wayne? - Y ese tono prácticamente le advertía a Bruce de que no quería cosas de murciélagos colándose tan temprano en las juntas que aseguraban una posición buena para seguir con las caridades que Martha Wayne dejase - Compártalo.

-Si... Enciende la tele, Fox, por favor. En el canal de noticias con Luisa Lane - Fox no supo qué cosa pasaba ahora, pero hizo caso a su jefe.

La enorme pantalla deslumbro a los accionistas propios y ajenos, por distintas razones. Los que no se ofendieron por ser dejados de lado, abrieron sus ojos curiosos en lo que la reportera explicaba.

No era cosa de todos los días el ver a los hijos de Bruce Wayne desnudos en medio del centro de ciudad gótica, sin ningún villano de por medio, siendo agredidos o tocados por simples transeúntes que se les acercaban.

Bruce boqueo como pez fuera del agua.

-Los Hijos del multimillonario Bruce Wayne, están atrás de mí. Llevando a cabo un llamado a la ciudadanía, invitando a participar en este espacio que han decidido crear. Es una catarsis lo que estos chicos ofrecen con su cuerpo - La reportera seguía explicando y Bruce se estaba mareando - Desde las seis de esta mañana, en las redes sociales de facebok y Twitter de los príncipes de Gotham, publicaron este evento, leo a continuación la invitación: Buenos días, ciudad Gotica. Hoy, mis hermanos y yo, hemos decidido convivir con ustedes de la manera en la que quieran. Estaremos en la plaza a eso del medio día, donde cualquiera se nos podrá acercar y hacer con nosotros lo que quiera. Podrá besarnos, lastimarnos o adornarnos. Vengan a convivir con nosotros. Demuéstrenos la manera en la que nos tratan. Los cuatro herederos llevan media hora, donde básicamente son los títeres de las personas que quieran entrar en esta extraña situación.

Bruce estaba pálido.

-¿Señor Wayne? - Llamo la representante de grupo Ferris - No entiendo sus costumbres, a decir verdad, soy extranjera, del otro lado del mundo, por si le interesa. Pero quiero que sepa.. Que la única forma en la que los humanos solemos convivir entre nosotros mismos, en el juego del poder donde definitivamente, tenemos que vejar al otro para estar bien con nosotros mismos es el dolor. Así que, espero que tenga un seguro medico muy bueno o un ataúd preparado.

-¡Oooh! Alguien ha golpeado a Jason Wayne - Narro Luisa. Bruce salto en su lugar pero se quedo viendo la figura de su hijo, en el suelo, quieto, apretando los puños para no levantarse. A sus lados, sus hermanos no estaban en mejores condiciones, el único en mantenerse en pie era Dick con una corona de flores.- Ahora están ...

El teléfono de Bruce comenzó a vibrar y en poco menos de tres segundos, estaba recibiendo señales de la liga.

Aún no sabía qué demonios estaban haciendo sus hijos.

Esa mañana siquiera los vio mientras desayunaban.. Si es que los cuatro estaban en el comedor cuando paso de largo por la prisa, pero, estaba seguro de que si estuvieran preparando alguna cosa como esa, se enteraría.

¿En que estaban pensando?.

Abandono el edificio con velocidad y tomó la primera motocicleta que estaba aparcada en su edificio. El repartidor pertenecía a su empresa, así que no habría problemas. La arranco y esquivando autos al por mayor, acortaba la distancia, mientras que con el manos libres escuchaba las noticias.

-Detendré esto - Dijo Clark por el comunicador de la Liga - Sólo dime que lo haga.

-No te metas.

-Bruce... Sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

-No tengo nada que pedirte. Puedo solo. Son mis hijos.

En el centro, Damian reprimió el chillido que quería escapársele cuando un latigazo con el cuero de un cinturón le cayó encima. Muy cerca de la ultima cicatriz que se hizo.

Ninguno hablaba.

Era parte del trato que hicieron.

Tim aun no comprendía cómo era que esas personas ignoraban sus quebrados cuerpos. Como era que querían sumar cicatrices a sus cuerpos que ya de por si, eran un mapa topográfico con tanta quemadura y cortada.

Al inicio, todos les miraron con desaprobación por su desnudez pero rápidamente, esas miradas vieron algo más, una lujuria, una apreciación en sus curvas cuidadas. Todo fue extraño.. Pero nada que Damian y Tim no hubieran predicho.

Al inicio, hubo una niña que tímida, con una precaución y curiosidad propia de los cinco años, se le acerco a Dick, que era el que tenía la cara más amable y le pidió que se sentara para poder ponerle la corona de flores... Dick lo hizo y luego, la pequeña le dio un besito en la mejilla para salir despavorida a las piernas de su mami.

Un jovencito de la edad de Dick fue hasta donde Damian y le coloco su abrigo, que largo como era, le cubría hasta los pies y aun lo arrastraba.

Con Jason, le dieron besos y flores. Unas palmadas animosas y le sacaron fotos. Un pequeño niño le miro y se comparo.. Eso no pareció gustarle por que le sacó la lengua para irse luego con Damian, y patearle la espinilla.

La primera agresión ya estaba dada y no habían pasado ni veinte minutos.

Al rato, unas mujeres se les acercaron a todos, y ninguno pudo sentirse menos que devaluados bajo esas afiladas miradas que les escaneaban. Ellas rebuscaron en sus bolsos y hasta que una dio con lo que buscaban, sonrieron con dientes afilados. Tim tragó duro. Ellas cortaron unos buenos trozos de cinta negra.

-A nosotras no nos dejan estar en toples... Sólo porque erróneamente dicen que los senos son sexuales y sólo tienen que mostrarse en la cama, pues, básicamente, los pechos son de los hombres y sólo ellos pueden verlos... Pero ¿Saben? Siento que tiene que ver más con nuestros pezones, con esa parte que maman y como son lo único que les incomoda, pues, es justo que ayudemos a taparlos.

El pegamento se adhirió a sus aureolas morenas y rosadas, con unas puestas con mayor violencia que otras, ellas se dieron por bien servidas. Una incluso dejo la cinta al alcance de quien quisiera tenerla, allí arrojada en el suelo.

Patearon a Dick por detrás de las rodillas para hincarlo y el mayor de los Robins, agradeció que Bruce les enseñara a caer para no joderse las rodillas aun sin protección. Sus manos fueron atadas con esa misma cinta, hasta cortarle la circulación en lo que le revolvían el cabello y ataban su boca con uno de los cinturones de alguien.

Basto que un solo niño soltase el primer golpe, para que el resto se animase a hacer algo más.

Cinco minutos de amabilidad, antes de que la verdadera humanidad se quitase la máscara y despuntara sus cuernos, encajando sus venas heladas en la carne, matándolos con prisa como si ellos estuvieran escapando.

A lo mejor, pensó Damian, ellos querían ser alguien... Alguien que pudiera decir "No soy como Damian Wayne pero pude herir a Damian Wayne, y eso, me hace mejor que Damian Wayne. Ya que Yo sí pude hacer algo"

La teoría de Damian era que no importase lo mucho que decidieran esforzarse, o dejarse en su lucha... No era a ellos, a esos que le arrojaban a Jason un condón usado en la cabeza a los que querían salvar... Sino que se trataba de ellos mismos.

Joker tenía razón... No con Batman, sino con ellos en general... Eran niños gritando, suplicando por calma y piedad. Una salvación que no vendría, gimiendo por sus padres y probándose una y otra vez, en misiones suicidas de que valían algo ahora, porque siendo más jóvenes habían hecho lo único que podían, y eso, eso para ellos era la peor traición.

No tenían que salvar a esos para saber que merecían estar vivos.

Ojala su padre lo entendiese antes de que le arrancasen un hijo... Antes de que sus sesos se esparcieran en Gotham por las manos de quienes protegía y no en las manos de los siniestros a los que encerraba en Arkham.

-Siempre quise hacer esto.

Dick escucho al muchacho en frente de él, que con un bastón sacado de quien sabe que parte, le rompió la frente. Vio blanco y sólo pudo pensar en lo que Jason sintió hace tantos años, cuando Joker le torturo, le dijo, le hizo y se burlo. Sólo pudo imaginar el miedo y la decepción que a su hermano debió de romperle el estomago.

¿Cuánto daño le hizo a Jason cuando regreso y no fue a cruzar puños con él? ¿Qué debió de sentir cuando lo dejo convertirse en un señor del crimen, anhelando la venganza y creciendo en el repudio, en la vergüenza y deshonra de la que Batman hablaba cuando se dirigía a él? ¿Qué clase de hermano era?.

Jason no estaba lejos de él... No cómo cuando regreso a Gotham y les puso una bomba en el metro. Su hermano estaba a unos centímetros... Sólo tenía que estirar su mano y fue lo que hizo... Aunque la bota de una mujer se lo impidió cuando miro lo que estaba por hacer...

Dick recordó la promesa que hicieron antes de dejar sus vidas en manos de las personas que siempre fueron beneficiadas por Wayne Enterprises: "Ellos harán, nosotros dejaremos, somos suyos.. Veamos cuanto tardan en rompernos"... Richard lo mando al diablo, ya había dejado que Joker, Thalía y el mismo Jason se metieran entre ellos, esa mujer, ella no... Menos lo haría una mujer que en otro momento significara la esperanza de Gotham pero que ahora, sólo era un dolor innecesario.

Quito su mano de debajo y sujeto a Jason, quien le miro con la extrañeza del mundo.

Jason Peter Todd le devolvió el gesto, aunque no sabía cuando fue que la cinta que maniataba a Dicktonto fue dejada de lado.

Igual estuviera rota como la distancia en ellos.

-¿Y si hacemos un buen tatuaje?

Tim abrió grandemente los ojos, asustado con la idea de que alguien trajera una maquinita en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Los participantes fueron más prácticos, sacaron lapiceros y tintas de aceite, se dedicaron a pintar en todas partes, letras y dibujos.. Sin excepción obscenos, vejantes.. De putas no los bajaban, de chupapollas no les diferenciaban... Todos ellos, cada uno de ellos que estaban vivos gracias a grandes esfuerzos que su padre hacia, dejando a sus hijos de lado.. Y eso no valía nada. Les escupían en la cara.

¿Dolía?

No debería. Es decir. Todos los vigilantes sabían que arriesgaban el cuello sin gloria pero, si ellos les daban todo.. Su vida, sus rostros de día, sus nombres de noche... ¡¿Qué mas pedían?!

Tim lloró lo que no pudo cuando Damian desapareció de sus vidas o cuando Conner murió.

Saber que él no hizo algo por cambiar a esa gente, dolía más que saber que no tenia la fuerza para cambiar algo en él.

De repente, una limusina paro en medio, la gente se abrió paso. Jason miro por uno de sus ojos, el que estaba menos inflamado y le extraño ver a uno de los hombres con los que su padre hacia negocios, era un socio que se encargaba de una buena parte del área africana, si mal no recordaba.

Sus negros zapatos brillaban con el resplandor del sol y ese saco mandado a hacer al punto, denotaban su estrafalaria forma de ser... No era como Joker en sus gustos.. O el mismo Enigma cuando aún era un rostro público. Ese tipo de canas, revolvió su bolsillo interno del saco y sacó una hermosa arma, de esas que se compraban en el mercado negro, sin marca ni prueba de balística, completamente en blanco.

Apunto directamente a Damian que sangraba de la boca.

El pequeño demonio le regreso una vacía mirada.. Cómo si supiera que eso pasaría.

-Sin recriminaciones.

Si, las reglas eran que podían hacer lo que quisieran con ellos, que los cuatro renunciaban a sus derechos humanos por tres horas...

Al pensar de todos, se habían tardado en querer asesinarles.

-¡No! - Gritó Bruce, barriéndose en el asfalto, arrojando la moto a lo lejos. Enviándole un puñetazo a su ex socio. - Si lo haces estas muerto.

Damian saltó en júbilo.

Los otros tres vieron a su padre como si no lo pudieran creer.

Su padre, el que juró nunca asesinar... Estaba amenazando a ese hombre por ellos, no estaba Batman viajando a mundos lejanos por rescatarlos con los huesos quebrados, no, ése de ahí era su padre el que estaba antes del padre que tuviera que cuidarle las heridas a cualquiera. Ese hombre que parecía emerger de lo oscuro y al que todos daban por irrecuperable.

Damian era un jodido desgraciado en el mejor de los sentidos.

Damian había traído a su padre a la vida.

¡No estaba mal querer asesinar!

¡No era incorrecto sentirse inadecuados!

¡Era justo que ellos avanzaran aún cuando tenían tanto por lo que no hacerlo!

-Se acabo - Gritó Bruce a la cámara de Luisa - Se termino.

Bruce no supo que hacer... Por una parte estaba la imagen lamentable de Tim, por otra Jason y Dick se sujetaban de las manos, ambos sangrantes y conmovidos... Pero Damian, Damian se puso en pie por sí mismo y con esa pequeña mano, que tantas veces fue rota por la ambición, le guió, como la senda única que tenía que recorrer.

Su hijo le llamaba en el silencio.

Esa distancia, tan pequeña, tan pobre, era el mar entre continentes.

Bruce tembló, comprendiendo que si avanzaba, dejaba el manto de Batman.

Sus hijos dejaron el suyo.

Dick no le pateaba y se iba, usando nombres Kriptonianos... No. Él estaba quieto, sujetando a uno de sus hermanos, esperándolo... Diciéndole que nos los abandonara nuevamente.

¿Podría?.

Gótica se había metido en su piel. Se había llevado su vida.

Pero... ¿Era Gótica quién ocupaba de Batman o Batman quién ocupaba de Gótica?.

¿Si no estuviera él, luchando noche tras noche, esos ciudadanos harían algo por mantener lo mucho o poco que había conseguido?... ¿O eran simples niños asustados que hacían las cosas al sentir que alguien los vigilaba?.

¿Por Qué se había obsesionado tanto con Gotica?.

¿Por sus padres?.

¿Por qué esa ciudad estaba tan fría y abandonada como él mismo?.

Esos tres pares de ojos azules, ese par de gemas esmeralda.. Esos cuatro muchachos que le amaban y respetaban, sin importar que su corazón estuviera tan negro, tan roto, tan sin nada que ofrecer... Esos pequeños que aún tenían una oportunidad de ser normales, le estaban dando la última oportunidad de formar parte de ellos. Una oportunidad que Gótica jamás le ofrecería, porque no había espacio para Bruce Wayne y no había espacio para lo que realmente Batman quería.

Ese cañón que le apuntaba en medio de las cejas, esa arma sin acero que sus hijos sostenían, se le clavaba sin dejarle respirar.

-¿Para qué fue esto? - Pregunto, temiendo la respuesta.

-Los humanos no podemos relacionarnos de otra manera - Contesto Damian - Jamás he podido pintar algo que me diga lo contrario.

-Si no hay alguien jodiendo al otro, no se está tranquilo, ni bien consigo mismo. Si no se meten algo en el cuerpo, sino no vomitan al resto - Dijo Jason, acordándose de sus padres, de sus patéticas vidas egoístas que le marcaron. - Si tu suela no está en la cara del otro, no sabes que eres superior y si no eres superior, entonces eres basura y si eres basura, no sirves y como no puedes no servir, el mundo se convierte en un lugar de ser comido o de comer.

-Es hasta triste que sea así. Que la amabilidad este tan condicionada, sea tan escasa, tan efímera. Que no sea algo natural y si algo aprendido. Por qué entonces hablaríamos de que Gótica como tal la conocemos es lo más puro del humano y no puedes, no podemos ir en contra de la naturalidad.- Dijo Tim, aceptando que la muerte de su padre no era más que un hecho insignificante pese a todo lo que desato.

-Pero no porque sea así la cosa, tenga que soportarla y dejarla romperme - Alego Dick - Ninguno quiere ser como tú pero no te confundas, te amamos, te amo padre, eres el mejor padre que ninguno de nosotros pudo tener y las circunstancias, dictaron siempre tu forma de ser... ¿Por que para variar esta vez, eres tú quien dicta como deben de ser las cosas?.

Bruce los miro nuevamente, de forma profunda.

Enternecido.

Sus hijos le marcaban el final de la era oscura en la que vivía.

Cada uno a su manera lo habían hecho cuando llegaron debajo de su ala... Pero, ahora hechos unos hombrecitos, le enseñaban esa humanidad olvidada.

-Los amo.

Bruce tomó la mano del más pequeño de sus hijos.

Doce años después.

-Hoy se cumple el aniversario de la última aparición de Batman en ciudad Gótica. - Relataba la reportera - Ya son doce años que los vigilantes identificados como del clan del murciélago desaparecieron. Nadie los ha vuelto a ver y han pasado a ser un mito urbano para atemorizar a los nuevos ladrones que sumen a gran velocidad a ciudad Gótica en la desesperación.

Damian apago la televisión.

Miró por detrás de las ventanas de la nueva mansión Wayne, ubicada en Londres. Lejos de la tentación, apartados de los recuerdos, intentando expulsar la ponzoña de las sonrisas rojas, de las traiciones del tribunal y del vapor de las alcantarillas que escupían armas y perlas.

No había sido fácil dejar las raíces que los hicieron, pero con el tiempo, el asunto fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer.

Criminales los había en todas partes... Dolor se engendraba en doquier, pero, se alegraba que su padre se diera la oportunidad de sanar de su dolor.

Le llamó poderosamente la atención que había en la entrada de la sala, por lo que bajo. Se deslizo por la banda de la enorme escalera, como si siguiera siendo el chiquillo de once años. Aterrizo de manera limpia para ver a sus hermanos y padres cargar a un mocoso que se les parecía, cabello negro y ojos azules, de un tono más limpio que los de Dick, que ya era cosa a mencionar.

Tenía entendido que Bruce estaría en una junta importante y que Clark regresaría más tarde después de una fiesta en la casa blanca por salvar a la tierra de un meteorito. Puf, con el tiempo, se habían echo de tantos trofeos y menciones de ese tipo, que terminaron por hacer una sala completa para esos trofeos, como su propio salón de la fama. Eso era una, la otra, sus hermanos, Jason y Tim, andaban en una cita romántica preboda, probando sabores de pasteles y banquetes, y para la hora, tendrían que estar viendo un hotel decente para ensuciar las sabanas y no en casa, arrastrando consigo a un mocoso de nueve años. Y Dick, bueno, el mayor tendría que estar consiguiendo su propia pareja para la boda de sus hermanos.

-Me niego a sumar a otro hermano - Saludo Damian.

-Ni quien quiera tener algo que ver contigo - Grito el pequeño, brío por donde se viera. Sus brazos estaban morados y lastimados por lo que parecía ácido. Lanzaba dentelladas a quien tuviera la mala idea de acercarse demasiado.

-¿Qué tal un sobrino? - Pregunto Tim con el sonrojo en el rostro. Damian bufó, cansado por que Drake no detenía sus comportamientos colegiales para sus veintinueve años.- Jason ha pensado que un hijo sería lindo.

-Sólo pregunté que si te gustaba. Sólo le estiré la mano para enrollarle un moño de regalo.- Jason y su increíble manera de arruinar las cosas. Y Tim aun insistía en que su novio tenía un corazón sensible.

Damian juro ver la historia repetirse.

-Huérfano, ladrón y todo lo que fuimos - Apunto Damian y Dick tuvo el tino de asentir. Trayendo consigo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, uno que dicho sea de paso, estaba mejor equipado que el de quien más. Algunas manías simplemente no desaparecían.

Clark seguía sujetando al pequeño, ya que era quien no recibía daño alguno de esas uñas tratando de tajar la carne y de hacer surcos. De las mordidas y de las patadas. El pequeño era fuego.

Un muy asustado fuego que reconocía a Superman debajo de esos horribles lentes de pasta.

Dick inicio a curar los brazos en lo que Clark se aseguraba de que el pequeño se estuviera lo mas quieto posible.

-No muerdas - Dijo Clark - Te romperás los dientes. Eres como Damian, un gatito salvaje. Eres como el más difícil de mis hijos.

-Y eso que no conoce aún al tío Conner - Se burlo Jason - Ese sí que tiene garras. El pequeño demonio se queda corto.

-Silencio, Tood. Tú hijo no tiene que saber lo tonto que eres, aun.- Dijo Damian.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

A excepción de los ocasionales gimoteos del pequeño, nada se escuchaba. Con la muerte de Alfred, la mansión era un lugar muy tranquilo. Se extrañaba al abuelo ir y venir con su negro y su etiqueta inglesa. Al menos vivió sus últimos años en su tierra y en paz.

Bruce se sirvió un vaso de agua helada y se sentó.

Cuando terminaron de curar al enano, su esposo se lo puso en el regazo.

Sus viejas rodillas se sintieron bien. Hacía mucho que no tenía un pequeño cuerpecito en sí, recordándole lo valioso, lo pesado, lo grandioso de cargar una vida.

Le limpio los lagrimones con su manga.

Le besó los cabellos, sintiendo el sudor que se le escurría por el dolor, por el miedo.

-Estas a salvo - Dijo Bruce - Estas en casa.

Sus enormes ojos azules miraron a otros igual... A los de Kal, a los de Jason, Tim, Dick... Y a los de Kon, que venía llegando del aburrido trabajo en las oficinas de Lex Corp que su otro padre le dejaba por ser su heredero.

Conner señalo al enano y se golpeo en la frente... Ninguno en esta familia podía llegar por insiminazión artificial, todo tenían que ser clones o adoptados.

-¿Tienes un nombre? - El pequeño negó. No tenía ninguno que valiera la pena repetir - Entonces - Bruce miró a sus hijos, pidiéndole permiso de nombrar a su hijo. Tim asintió y Jason alzó los hombros. Ellos no le negarían a su viejo ese privilegio - Terry.

-ES nombre de chica - Se quejó Terry. Conner se rió y Kal le lanzo una severa mirada que no hizo nada - ¿Qué quieren de mi?.

Ninguno contesto.

-Estaba bien. Estaba robando esos neumáticos, y me cayeron encima - Ahora Damian sabia porque lo estaban adoptando. Jason hizo una señal con la mano de que estaba muerto como dijera algo - Si no me van ha hacer pagar, entonces déjenme.

-¿Y a donde irías? - Pregunto Bruce. Terry no dijo nada - Lo imaginé. Las calles de Londres son muy frías. Aquí hay una cama.

-Que no compartiré con ninguno de ustedes - Los ojos de Terry se rozaron, envueltos en las miles de veces que tuvo que pagar su comida con su cuerpo. Una maldición que ningún niño debería de conocer.

-¿Conoces a Superman? - Continuo Bruce. Terry asintió - Este enorme boy scaut no haría tal cosa y nos encerraría antes de que siquiera lo pensáramos. No estás con esa clase de personas, Terry.

-Los humanos o alienígenas no son diferentes - Dijo terco.- Te usan, te lastiman. Te abandonan. - Lloro escondiéndose en el pecho de Bruce - Te dicen que todo estará bien pero son los primeros en dañarte. No se puede confiar. No puedes descansar.

-Terry, yo pensaba como tú - Superman lo miro. Sabiendo que bruce estaba abriéndose de nuevo - Clark era mi único amigo... Y con el tiempo, se convirtió en un compañero con nombre diferente pero, antes, pese a que fuera el único que no me abandonaría, yo era quien tenía planes y planes para contenerle en caso de que se le subiera a la cabeza su poder de dios.- Todos asintieron - Antes de darme cuenta, desconfié de mis hijos, de todos y los lastimé... Déjame contarte una historia, Terry... Déjame contarte a ti, mi amado nieto, la manera en la que los humanos nos relacionamos entre nosotros mismos: Comenzó una noche, mis padres y yo salíamos de ver una obra de teatro...

No estaba mal depender... Porque para ser independiente, tienes que haber confiado en alguien, aun cuando sus espinas se encajaron tan profundas que creyeses que no había manera de vivir con ello.

Para poder ser interdependiente, Terry aprendió que se debía de depender... Y no estaba mal probar la humanidad en todas su formas, amarla como lo que era, amarse por quién era y por lo que no era.

Si alguien tan herido como su abuelo, si alguien tan herido como su tío Damian, si alguien tan envenenado como su padre Jason y tan férreo como pá Tim, tan valiente y sonriente como tío Dick y Conner y Clark... Si ellos pudieron ponerse en pie, quizás, algún día, conociera una manera diferente de relacionarse con los demás...

Por el momento, le llevaría una rosa a ese bonito compañero de clase que se aislaba de todos en la escuela, mirando las mariposas... Porque si quería descubrirlo, tendría que hacer algo diferente, lo que fuera, pero distinto.

Le besaría cuando lo hiriera y no escaparía cuando lo hirieran.

Porque entonces, que fácil seria llamar compañero de vida a ese que no te ha puesto a prueba. Ha ese que no saltaste su barrera y al que no le abriste la puerta de tu corazón.

Si, aunque doliera admitirlo, el hombre sólo podía vivir haciéndose daño el uno al otro. En ventaja y siniestro o en la inocencia.

Y Terry estaba feliz por ser adoptado por su familia, la que le enseño la lección más valiosa de la vida.


End file.
